Gilbert's Boredom
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Gilbert is bored and Roderich must entertain him. Oneshot. Written with magicormuggle.


Gilbert was sitting on the couch, playing with Gilbird while Roderich read quietly. Roderich had been able to read quietly for a while so he knew an interruption was coming and he was not disappointed.

Gilbert turned to him. "Whatcha reading?" He inquired.

"Bach's biography." Roderich murmured.

"Sounds . . ." Gilbert wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Thrilling." Roderich ignored him. "Wanna do something fun?" Gilbert grinned and Roderich raised an eyebrow to show he was listening. "Let's have sex! Keskeskes!"

"Hm . . . no." Roderich continued reading.

"Was?!" Gilbert pouted. "Why not?! I'm bored!"

"And I'm reading."

Gilbert groaned. "No fair." Roderich ignored him and flipped the page. "Oh come on, I'm bored!"

"And I'm still reading." Gilbert snatched the book and tossed it onto the floor as he moved into Roderich's lap. Roderich glared at him. "I was reading that." He huffed as he tried to move Gilbert so he could grab the book without pushing the albino off.

"Come on, Roddy." Gilbert whined, kissing his neck.

"Nein." Roderich growled stubbornly.

Gilbert continued to kiss his neck. "Bitte?"

"Nein." Gilbert reached up and began playing with Roderich's curl, causing him to whimper. "G-Gilbert, nein . . ."

"Bitte?" He begged as he kissed his neck again.

Roderich gave a soft groan. "Fine." He relented before kissing Gilbert hotly.

"Keskeskes. Awesome." Gilbert grinned before kissing back and Roderich moaned while kissing him hungrily. "Way better than reading, right?" Gilbert smirked in between kisses, causing the Austrian to roll his eyes but continue to kiss him while the albino moved his hands up the aristocrat's shirt.

"Gilbert . . ." Roderich gave a soft moan.

"Hm?" Gilbert kissed at his neck and grinded against him with a devilish smirk.

"Bedroom. Now." Roderich groaned before wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck and his legs around Gilbert's waist.

"I hate having to move." Gilbert complained as he stood, pulling Roderich up with him.

"And I hate having back pain afterwards." Roderich retorted.

Gilbert sighed and nodded before carrying him towards the bedroom. Before he reached it, he sets Roderich against the wall, pulling off his shirt and kissing his chest, causing Roderich to groan and thread his fingers through Gilbert's hair, tugging slightly. Gilbert groaned and nipped Roderich's chest, leaving little bite marks. Roderich whimpered softly, but Gilbert just smirked and continued. "This . . . isn't quite the bedroom." Roderich moaned.

"You're just so hot that I couldn't help myself. Keskeskes." Gilbert moved them to the bedroom while Roderich rolled his eyes, not arguing, and kissed him. Gilbert set them on the bed and straddled Roderich's hips while the Austrian purred and kissed his jawline, causing Gilbert to smirk while he worked Roderich's pants off while the Austrian squirmed impatiently. When Gilbert finished with the pants, he stripped the brunette's boxers quicker while Roderich blushed in embarrassment. Gilbert kissed along Roderich's body with a smile at the blush and gasps he was causing the Austrian to make. "Way better than reading. Keskeskes." Gilbert smirked as he moved towards Roderich's vital regions.

"Oh shut up." Roderich groaned, his hips bucking up with need.

"Keskeskes." Gilbert chuckled as he kissed up the Austrian's hard shaft, causing Roderich to moan and thread his fingers through the albino's hair, tugging gently. Gilbert smirked, giving the brunette's shaft a long, slow lick.

"Oh, mein gott." Roderich whined softly.

"Gutt, right?" Gilbert smirked and Roderich moaned in reply, making Gilbert's smirk grow and begin to stroke him off.

"Gil, please. I need you." Roderich moaned.

"I got to get these pants off first." Gilbert replied, working off his own pants.

"Hurry up." Roderich growled, nipping at his neck.

"Any lube?"

"Drawer." Gilbert leaned over and felt for it, making a sound of success when he found it. "Gilbert, hurry up . . ." Roderich moaned.

"Don't rush me." Gilbert snapped. "Unawesome." He softened his harsh tone with a gentle kiss but Roderich responded by growling and biting his tongue, which Gilbert moaned at, beginning to put lube on his five meters, Roderich panting in the background. Gilbert slowly thrusted in, Roderich whining softly. "Mein gott, Roderich." He panted. "Damn, you're awesome." Roderich panted as he kissed Gilbert's cheek gratefully. "You okay?" Gilbert asked.

"Fine." Roderich nodded. "Just move, bitte." Gilbert pulled out and thrusted back in slowly, Roderich moaning heatedly.

"Keskeskes." Gilbert chuckled as he took Roderich's cock in his hands.

"Oh gott . . ." Roderich moaned loudly.

"Keskeskes."

"Shut up."

"Keskeskes." Gilbert laughed before kissing him sweetly, the Austrian kissing him back, Gilbert smiling as he began a faster rhythm. Roderich whimpered, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck and legs around Gilbert's waist, pushing him further, and Gilbert hissed him hotly as he smirked. Roderich began to thrust back, pushing him in further and harder as he whimpered.

"Oh gott . . . Gilbert . . . Gilbert . . ." Roderich murmured his name like a prayer.

"Gutt, right, liebe?"Gilbert grinned while Roderich nodded breathlessly. "Gutt." The Prussian panted. Roderich whined as Gilbert brushed his prostate and Gilbert continued his rhythm, playfully nuzzling Roderich's curl.

"Gilbert . . ." Roderich moaned and came with Gilbert following him with a groan while Roderich panted.

"Awesome." Gilbert grinned and Roderich kissed him weakly. The Prussian moved beside him and kissed his cheek while Roderich burrowed in his arms, Gilbert continuing to kiss and cuddle with him.

"Ich liebe dich." Roderich murmured as he cuddled back, closing his eyes.

"Ich liebe dich." Gilbert kissed his forehead and closed his eyes as well.


End file.
